


The Creation of a Monster

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bondage, Gags, M/M, creation of talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Jack is responsible for the creation of Talon.





	

It was a complete accident.

He had been frustrated one night, banging open the door to Gabriel’s room and demanding that he rough him up. Gabe complied without another word, grabbing Jack by his shirt blond hair and dragging him to his bed. He tore Jack’s clothes off, stuffing some of the tattered cloth in his mouth. Gabe undid his belt, laying down a few hard licks before using it as a restraint, binding the blond’s hands together behind his back. Jack was pushing his ass back at every touch, noises muffled by the cloth.

Gabe made quick work of opening Jack’s ass with fingers, lube everywhere in his haste. He worked Jack to 3, then forced his cock into the awaiting hole. Jack’s back arched and he screamed behind the rags. Gabe grabbed his hand to use as leverage (and to watch for their non-verbal safe motion), as he fucked into Jack. With his other hand, he reached beneath Jack’s toned stomach, grasping his cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. Jack never gave their safe motion even as tears slipped from the corner of his eyes. They came together, Gabe pulling out to finish on the expanse of pale skin on his lover’s back.

He made quick work of undoing the belt, rubbing circulation back into his wrists gently. He only paused to grab a baby wipe from the container that he kept on his bedside table to clean his come off Jack. He gently rolled the other man over and cleaned up his stomach with a new wipe, dropping little kisses on his chest. Jack was still floating from his orgasm.

Gabe laid down and pulled his lover up to rest properly, petting his hair down, rubbing his arms and sides as he softly sang in Jack’s ear. He only sang this song when he was doing aftercare, his deep voice soothing as it caressed each syllable in the Spanish song. Jack eventually came down from the high, turning to face Gabe properly.

Gabe shot him a kind smile, Jack tried to return it, eyes tired, lips barely twitching upwards. “Thank you.” He whispered to the darker man, reaching a hand out to touch his face appreciatively. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

Jack sighed before he began. “I’ve been told that the President thinks Overwatch should be disbanded and defunded. We haven’t had a mission lately that a normal SWAT team couldn’t handle. I don’t understand how he doesn’t see this team as necessary.” Jack became frustrated again, running his hand through his own hair.

Gabe nodded as Jack spoke, pulling him close as he thought hard. Jack probably wouldn’t like the idea, but it never hurt to throw it out there. “So make us ‘useful’ again.” Jack looked at him confusedly, so Gabe continued, “Give us an enemy that we can handle but civilians and normal military couldn’t.”

Jack’s eyebrows knotted together as he thought it over, humming once. “Okay. Yeah. That could work.” The shock flew across his features so quickly that he didn’t have time to try to school his face. “Really?”

“Really. Keeps us ‘useful’,” he scoffed, “Together and ready if something does come up that only Overwatch can handle. Predictable outcomes. Control over the mayhem. No more innocents killed. Hell, we can use them to attack known criminal locations and cover it up easily.”

Gabe grinned. He always had a dark side, a willingness to do anything necessary to keep things the way he wanted them. “Alright. I’ll handle it for you.” Jack smiled a little, leaning in to peck at his lips. “Thanks, Gabe. For everything.”  
Gabe pulled him close and grinned more, “My pleasure.”


End file.
